We will happen
by mercscilla
Summary: Missing scene from 4x16 '2010' after Sam visited Jack at his cabin.


**Author's Note:** Written for the S/J Creative Free For All challenge at LJ's sj_everyday AND the 'Theme Week Day #1' challenge at LJ's stargateland for the prompt "I guess I don't know you".  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

* * *

><p><em>Jack: "Just out of curiosity, say we do this: What happens to everything that's happened the past ten years?"<em>

_Sam: "It won't happen."_

- 4x16 '2010'

* * *

><p>She's sitting in the rental car, still in his driveway, staring at his house, taking in every detail of it, the traces nature has left behind in the wood, and suddenly she feels old, their talk has left her all drained.<p>

And then it starts to rain and she has to bite back her own tears, her hands turning white as she grips the wheel tighter. Coming here had been a mistake, she knew it from the start but deep down she never lost hope that he might help them. Help her. But _he_ is someone who doesn't easily forgive and forget.

The rain comes down harder, turning into a deluge, and yet Sam can't bring herself to drive away. The short time she spent with him has brought back all the feelings she buried in a box in the darkest corner of her heart when it all fell apart. But then again, he was and apparently always will be the only one who can breach her defenses with just a look, just a word.

Angry at herself for letting him get to her, she lets go of the wheel, wipes at the corner of her eyes, and starts to turn the key.

The sudden knock at the passenger's window startles her and she tenses up, her long-ago military training kicking in. Prepared for everything, she peers through the blurred glass to see a familiar silhouette outside and despite their previous argument, she instantly feels calm and relaxes. She should have know that there's only one person who would be out at this weather without caring about it. Without a word, she opens the door and he slips in, drenched to the bone, even from the short walk to her car.

They sit in silence, avoiding eye contact, a bitter echo of their past, of all the times they where in the same room and couldn't find common ground because of their positions but kept sneaking glances at each other accompanied by small smiles.

Now it's something else that keeps them apart, has kept them apart since the day he walked away from her, from his team, without a backward glance.

From the corner of her eyes she watches water dripping from his hair, chasing down his face and soaking into his shirt collar. A few drops travel down his strong neck and she sucks in a surprised breath at the sudden spark of arousal the sight evokes.

He turns his head sharply at the sound, dark eyes narrowing, and she has to close her own from the intensity of his stare. She knows he is aware of the effect he has on her and he's not ashamed to use it to his advantage.

"Drive, Carter," his voice is husky, his gaze never leaving her profile, and she automatically follows his command.

As she starts her car, he leans back in the seat and the unmistakeably scent of rain, wet earth and ipure Jack/i reaches her, sending another wave of arousal through her blood stream and she can't remember the last time Joe has made her feel like this. If she honest with herself – and it's about time her inner voice remarks, sounding suspiciously like a certain Colonel - her husband has never awoken such a storm of emotions.

_"Damn you, Jack O'Neill,"_ Sam curses him in her mind and sets the car back with more force than necessary. She misses Jack's knowing smirk and by the time they are on the street, he has schooled his features back into the impassive mask.

He hasn't given her any directions and as she turns left at the intersection, back to the village, Jack doesn't stop her. She ignores the feeling of disappointment, tells herself that he made it clear that she is not welcome in his sanctuary, and all that he probably needed was a safe drive to the village. But her heart still breaks a little bit more and she bites her lips.

The neon sign of the rental service shines through the downpour, and she doesn't know what she's supposed to feel. Dread mixes with relief, and the turmoil of feelings is making her weak.

Stopping at the curb, she cuts of the engine and in the sudden silence, Sam can hear his heavy breathing. Seems as if he has his own demons to fight and isn't carved out of stone as he wants her to believe. It gives her a little hope and she shifts in her seat to face him but she doesn't get far.

Jack leans over and his hands come up to pull her into a hungry kiss. For a second she freezes but then her lips soften under his and she surrenders to him. Deepening the kiss, his tongue teasing her, he demands a response as he explores her mouth. Sam grabs his face, nails scraping through the short silver hair at the nape of his neck, and moans into his mouth.

Tearing his mouth away from hers when neither can breathe, he buries his head in her neck and her eyes flutter close at the sensation as his bristles scratch against her skin.

"We iwill/i happen," comes the low growl of a promise against her neck and his breath is hot, causing her to arch against him, his name a soft sigh on her lips.

And then he's gone, disappears from her car into the rain, and she is alone, staring after him, out of breath, her mind blank.

The driver's door is pulled open and for a fleeting moment she hopes he has come back but it's only the old man who runs the rental service, smiling down at her as he holds an open umbrella in his left hand and offers her his right to help her out of the car.

"Everythin' okay, Miss?"

She grabs her bag and steps out but turns back to look once more across the car at the woods but he is nowhere to be seen and yet she feels him out there. "I don't really know." Her words tells a story of broken promises and forgotten moments.

"It will work out for ya, I know it." The old man gently pats her arm and Sam gives him a rueful smile as she follows him back to his shop.

He watches her being lead away by Doug, knowing that she is in good hands, and waits until they are in the little office before stepping back and melting into the woods. If they can really undo what happened all these years ago, he will make sure that _they_ have their happy ending. In their past as well as their future.

- END -


End file.
